


Run Away or Accept Your Fate

by Levayden



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Running Away, rlly no other tags for this so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levayden/pseuds/Levayden
Summary: Tom runs away; there's pretty much no other way to explain it





	Run Away or Accept Your Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda self indulgent hope you don't mind :I

Running away was not apart of the plan. And yet here he was. Walking along the main road, flashes of headlights zooming past him. They were to god damn bright.

Things were supposed to go smooth. Well, his version of smooth. Some screaming and yelling, a few snarky comments, the final scream, and off to his room. Not off out the door. That wasn’t supposed to happen.  
\-----

“You know you have a bad habit of not asking,” She snapped at him. He knew a fight would happen, he was used to it. “You never listen to us…” The rest was a blur. All he can remember is some commotion downstairs, her bringing his dad into the fight. Yelling. Lots of yelling.

Next thing he knew his backpack was on and he was standing in the street, the front door being thrown open, his dad storming out to grab him. The first thought that entered Tom’s mind. Run. And that's what he fucking did.

Down the street and onto the road leading to the main road. He could hear shouts from his dad and the neighbors. Deciding it wouldn’t be a good idea to stick around he jogged up the hill and into the small shopping plaza. Not the best place to be alone after dark.

The liquor store was only a few feet away. He could stay there for a bit. Yeah, good idea. The bell chimed when he opened the door, the store clerk glancing at him. He had dyed purple hair, dark circles under his eyes. Tom shuddered and walked further into the store, grabbing some chips and a can of soda, he tossed them onto the counter quickly paying.

When he opened the door there were headlights, the large gray GMC parked in front of the store. Shit. The truck turned off, the door opening. Tom mentally cursed stuffing the items into his bag ready to run. Before his dad could shut the truck door he sprinted out of the store.  
In a matter of seconds there were footsteps behind him, almost as fast as him. Shit, shit, shit, shit, was all that echoed in Tom’s mind. The occasional fuck stringing itself into the shit’s.

There was a light now, more footsteps. They were behind the liquor store, the only way to go was up. Thank god for old rusty fire escape ladders. Tom only had five seconds before he’s be caught. Make those seconds count. And by fucking god he did. In those five seconds he hoisted himself up the ladder, scrambling up to the roof.

The ladder made noise from beneath him, getting away from it before the ‘clang’ echoed from where it fell. Cursing could be heard from down below followed by, “You better get your ass down here! I swear to fucking god Tom!”

The adrenaline rush was quite something. “Yeah well guess fucking what?! I don't ever want to come back into that fucked up household! You are the scum of this earth and I hope you rot in hell!” He screamed back, holding back his tears. Those could wait for later. He was dodging death right now.

Hop off the building, sprint out the parking lot, across the street to the park, hop the golf course fence, stay the night somewhere in there. That was the plan. It was the best he had right now. Pretty much the only one.

The jump off the building was pretty high. He made it down semi ok, twisting his ankle a bit. That only slowed him down some, he was still able to run. And for the next few minutes he jogged until he was on the main road.

 

That’s how he landed himself in this situation. What sucked is that he couldnt go to his mom’s house. If she managed to get involved in his running away, and this ended up in court, she could be in a fuck ton of trouble. Yeah, Tom wouldn't do that to her.

He asked a lot of questions over the years, knowing who and what could be roped into this if the court were to ever find out. He had promised he wouldn't involve anyone else if he didn't have to. He could deal with his own bullshit. If he’s made it this far he can get farther.

God why couldn’t he be in fucking Barbados right now. They didn’t sign the Hagues Treaty. Basically if a parent takes their kid there away from the other parent, (child abduction), the country’s government doesn't have to help search for said missing kid if they don't want to. His life might be a whole lot better if he didn’t have to be here.

His mom and him would always joke about escaping to Barbados and now he really wished he was there. She used to work in the child abduction unit, that’s how he knew most of his knowledge on the topic. It was actually kinda neat what kind of things he had learned…

Now’s not the time, running away remember. He darted into a neighborhood, away from where he could be seen. He had planned to do this later on, when his plan was more established. Didn’t have a choice now. No time but the present, at least that’s how he thought the saying went.

Finding some shelter inside some of the ‘to be built’ houses, he tossed his bag onto the ground. All the houses were was some wood frames built with the window areas practiced over. Next to this early neighborhood was an older neighborhood, about twenty or so years old. The one next to that was by a river bottom, drug neighborhood.

He sighed but settled down. He was at least a bit safer here. No place to hide, or feel like he was bound down. He was finally free. And that thought fucking scared him. He brushed it off though, deciding that could wait for tomorrow. For now, he just had to stay warm and not be seen.

Yeah, he could manage until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to get another chapter up for this if I can but if I don't within the next few weeks i'll add it to my 'summer to do list' for when I actually have time on summer vacation


End file.
